objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Young Little Unicorn/Tribute to BFDI Autopsy
The project yet is not abandoned nor it is restored. I'm just remaking it for enjoyment. Sadly it's cancelled. Yep. Too bad. EPISODE 1 - THE START OF IT ALL Firey 14.png|Where am I? Leafy 5 Revised.png|Greetings the stranger that I'm not supposed to talk to! Firey 21.png|Go away! Who asked you to greet me! Leafy Upset.png|Fine. New Pin Pose.png|Who's there? Leafy-2.png|Some stranger. Coiny21.png|OH MY GAWD. I think I recognize him from somewhere, but I just can't seem to remember. Pin Pose .png|Wait you met him? Coiny Pose BFUM.png|Not so sure, but seems like it. 37px-Needle 8.png|Why hello there. Pin's Pose.png|Isn't it dangerous to talk to strangers? LeafyDerp.png|Why are we talking to each other, while we're not related? Needle (New Pose).png|Not really sure what you mean. 1. Coiny.png|Forget it. Firey 26.png|Forget what? Coiny-0.png|Forget I say anything, idiot! Blocky pose by metallyman-d8tpr7m.png|Cool, people fighting! Snowball BFMR.png|It's only fun to watch if more violence is included. Blocky N.png|You sure have a bad taste in favor. Erasery-0.png|Blocky, it's just an opinion y'know? Pen 13 Pose.png|Yeah. New Blocky Pose.png|Whatever, just enjoy it. New Snowball Pose.png|Hmph. Firey 16.png|You think I look UGLY!? Coiny (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Yeah, definitely! Needle (New Pose).png|Guys stop fighting, it's pointless. New Tennis Ball Pose.png|Look at the view! Nintendo .png|Lol get rekt xd lmao Tennis Ball (46).png|… Nintendo .png|… Tennis Ball (46).png|… Nintendo .png|… Tennis Ball (64).png|Go away. Nintendo .png|K lol 17. Tennis Ball.png|Well, that was weird. 40. Rocky.png|Hi TB! EyebrowsTennisBall.png|What is it Rocky? RockyBFSC.png|Did you know, you're my best friend? Match BFMR.png|Sorry to interrupt you two, but this is OUR spot! Rocky U.png|Y u gotta b so rood Pencil Pose1.png|Match is right, GET AUT NOW! Match 14.png|Wait, where's Bubble? Bubble's Pose.png|Icy aren't you glad, we're in space? Evil Icy.png|No seeing you die in hell is better. Flower Pose.png|I'm here to interrupt your good time! Icy Cubes Ballz.png|Grrr… Bubble U.png|Icy no! Icy Cubes Ballz.png|I must do this to protect us. Flower BFDI.png|What are you gonna do about it punk? IcyUglyFace.gif|GO TEARACHU Teardrop N.png|*RANDOMLY STUCKS FLOWER WITH LIGHTNING* EyebrowsFlower.png|What? Icy.png|Yay! Golf BallBFPI.png|Go take a shower Spongy, you stink! New Spongy Pose.png|Sorry. Rocky N.png|… Golfbill.png|Hmph. WoodyBFPI.png|H-hi T-t-Teardrop. Teardrop by heaventhehedgehog8-d65rmrz.png|*AUTOMATICALLY REJECTS* J&B Woody Pose.png|Aww… w-was there s-something w-wrong? CFCC Illuminati.png|Now I can make all these 20 contestants kill each other. By tricking them. Haha. 118px-GolfballBFDIA4voting.png|Who even are you? CFCC Illuminati.png|I feel bad for your poor relationships, how about this you all kill each other. Golf Ball Pose.png|Why should we do that? CFCC Illuminati.png|Cuz you must! Otherwise you all die FOREVER. Icy Cube.png|But Flower is proudly dead. Tennis Ball (64).png|Then she dies forever. 72. Leafy.png|That is sadly the truth. Angry Pin.png|Sadly? More like gratefully because she is mean to everyone! Snowball-1.png|So that makes 19 of us, does it? CFCC Illuminati.png|I don't care, but if there's no 'whodunnit' before midnight, you all die! SpongyBFPI.png|I'm scared! Bubble U.png|Why are you scared? I'm more fragile! ExtremeRageNeedle.png|SNAP OUT OF IT! No one's gonna kill anybody. Coiny Pose.png.png|But what if they felt despair and actually killed the person? Firey 17.png|Then we… suffer fate? Coiny Pose.png|I don't trust someone here, I swear to Jesus if I die it's definitely him. Firey 14.png|Why me? Eraser Pose 1.png|You do hate Coiny, I suppose. Pen's Pose.png|True. True. PencilR5P1.png|Match, let's promise not to kill each other! Match Pose.png|Yay! Definitely! Pencilissodumblolol.png|Don't backstab me k? Match's BFDI pose.png|Y— Pencil 17.png|You 2 Bubble! Yoylebubble.png|K. CFCC Illuminati.png|BING BONG BONG, Someone died at 9:45pm nighttime. Pin's Pose.png|Let's make a list to see who's alive and who's dead. New Golf Ball Pose.png|Good idea, ugly red Pin. Pin check, me check. PenR5P2.png|Here! Blocky Pose.png|Here! Eraser Pose.png|*yawns* Here. 37px-Needle 8.png|Here. 108px-Leafy.png|I was so lucky to survive! Firey 23.PNG|Here. The rocky.png|BULLEH! Spongybob.png|Here. Pencil's Pose.png|I'm here! 150px-Match 11.png|OMG! Yay! 25. Bubble.png|I'm saved! Tennis Ball (64).png|Here. Woody.PNG|Here. 21. Teardrop.png|*Waves* Coiny 17.png|Here, so? Leafy 4.png|Could it be— 42. Spongy.png|Ice Cube's missing! Firey 29.png|Does that mean she's dead? CFCC Illuminati.png|Yes indeed! First victim, Ice Cube killed by a stab in the stomach. Needle (New Pose).png|Trial time is it? CFCC Illuminati.png|Correct! DECEASED CHARACTERS * Flower - Murdered by Ice Cube - Electrocuted. * Ice Cube - Murdered by ??? - Stabbed in the stomach. Category:Blog posts